


Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale) by rivkat  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: This is a story for children. Isn't it?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lana Lang, lex luthor/lana lang
Kudos: 1





	Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale) by rivkat  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41788) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale) by rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41788)  
**Length** : 0:04:02  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/into%20the%20woods.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
